


I Wasn’t Expecting That

by LadyAuthor711



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Eric Northman - Freeform, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, angsty, human gets turned, reader gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuthor711/pseuds/LadyAuthor711
Summary: Prompt Request:Hi! Could you do eric x reader here they’re together and she saves his life but ends up dying and he turns her to save her? Maybe like at the rally at the end of S4 when bill tries to shoot eric or something??
Relationships: Eric Northman/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	I Wasn’t Expecting That

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack Inspiration:  
> -Cruel World: Active Child (For all you The Magicians fans out there you know why this song gets me every god damn time)

He said something dangerous would happen if you were to come with, being the fragile human, you are but... also being the stubborn human you are, you told Eric to shove it and hitched along for the ride.

You never expected that something like this would happen though. Never expected to be the only one to see the sniper as he lined his shot up with Eric’s heart, wooden bullet cocked into the chamber. There was no time to warn Eric you only reacted, jumping in front of bullet and taking it straight in the chest. You let out a cry as you clutched your chest and slamming onto the ground.

Your breathing became ragged and you felt your heart race as it tried to compensate for the lack of blood and oxygen flow throughout your body before it slowly began it decrease. You saw Eric from across the room, still fighting vampires that were under the witch’s spell, fighting like hell to get to you.

“Eric.” You whispered, the edges of your vision blurring and you heart rate slowing to a dangerously low rate, signaling that it could no longer compensate for the lack of adequate blood flow. Your eyes felt heavy as you watched Eric rip through the hypnotized vamps one after another before he slid onto knees in front of you, and grabbing you into his arms letting out a roar.

“Y-y-” you tried speaking.

“Don’t speak Y/N. Just hold on.” He said as he pulled back his sleeve, his fangs popping out.

You swallowed, trying not to choke on the blood in your mouth. “You told me I-I’d get into trouble.” You smiled faintly before your vision turned black.

***********

“Come on Y/N. Now is not the time to die.” Eric roared. “Drink!”

“Eric!” Pam yelled, making Eric snap his head up to her. “Eric.” Pam said in a gentler tone. “She’s lost so much blood, and I can barely hear her heart anymore. If you give her your blood to heal her, it’ll be enough to make her vampire. Is that something you’re ready for?” She paused. “Is that something she’s ready for? Is that something she wants?” 

“She just took a bullet for me, Pam! I’m not going to give up on her and let her die in this fucking shit hole.” Eric growled at her; Y/N still limp in his arms. He looked down at your pale face, almost lifeless but he could hear the faint sound of your heart. Your strong and brave heart. He knew what he selfishly wanted, he wanted you and he would do anything to keep you. 

“The choice is yours. We need to get her to ground quickly though, sunrise is in an hour.”

Eric looked back down at you. “I’m sorry Y/N.” He said before he ripped open his wrist and brought it to your lips, welcoming you to the eternal world of night.


End file.
